


Frayed

by darkbluevivi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/M, Hurt Louis, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad Louis, i don't even know whats going to happen, louis has a bad past, the boys are on tour, who knows what going to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluevivi/pseuds/darkbluevivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not very happy and doesn't know when he will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this story is going because at the moment it could go anywhere. I don't know if i should continue this so please let me know if i should, and any criticism is welcome. This is written completely on a whim because I was about to go to sleep and then i started listening to some music and yeah you can imagine from there. Also, if you have an idea where you want me to take this story please tell me, any opinions are welcome!
> 
> I am (unfortunately) not affiliated with One Direction in anyway, nor do I own them and blah blah blah. 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever actually decided to post anything and it's probably shit and if you have even made it this far… thank you. I'm sorry and I will shut up now.

I can’t cry.

As I feel my chest constricting and my sanity slipping my eyes remain dry. And I remain in a perpetual cycle of numbness and demanding feelings that just simply refuse to be felt.

I want to cry so badly. I also want to scream and hit things till they break or I break. Instead, there is a hurricane, tsunami, tornado, or whatever the fuck you want to call it swirling inside me as a never-ending vortex. 

I feel worthless and useless and I pray to God to tell me that I am worth something; I just hope He is waiting for the right time to let me know.

My name is Louis Tomlinson and welcome to my fucking screwed up head, it’s a scary place so be forewarned.


	2. Aftershave and McDonalds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have no idea where I am going with this.

The incessant beeping in my ears wakes me from my slumber. Groaning, I turn the wretched alarm off and tumble out of bed and drag my sorry arse to the bathroom. Whoever the fuck decided to schedule the meeting for the tour details at 8 in the morning have officially accomplished pissing me, Louis Tomlinson, off before breakfast. Congratulations. 

I’m ready by 7:40 and wait, rather impatiently, for the car containing the other boys, to pick me up as well. Lucky for me within the next 5 minutes it arrives, and I clamber in to be overwhelmed with the stench of aftershave and McDonald’s breakfast.

“Good morning sunshine, don’t you look ecstatic to be here”, and I swear at that moment I could have knocked Zayn out.

“Let’s just be glad I’m even awake and present right now”, I plaster on a snarky smile and as the other boys laugh, I leave off on that note to plug my headphones in and stare out the window. 

Before I even get the chance to finish 4 songs we arrive at the large stone building that holds the controlling bastards that call themselves our executives.

And I fucking swear I am already done with this fucking day before it fucking begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if i should continue, or if you have any idea where this should go, or if i should just disregard this shit completely. I apologize for wasting your time because this is probably shit. Any opinions welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so I have kind of gotten back into my groove after some months and decided to pick this story back up. I might have an idea where this is going but I'm always open to ideas! So please comment if you have one, or comment if you just fucking want to because you can. I'm so so sorry because this is probably complete shit, but enjoy (if you can get past the complete shit part of it) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to get something out here! I'm going to try and make the chapters longer!

“Holy mother of fuck that was a long meeting” I groan out in one breath

“You know I’m not sure the mother of fuck wouldn’t appreciate you using her name in that manner Lou”

“Oh shut the fuck up Harry before I send her fiery wrath on you, I mean were pretty close and all” I end with a smirk. 

“Yeah yeah lets just go I’ve had enough of this stupid building for one day”

We all agree and pile into the van that is waiting for us.

…

“I want Scarlett Johansson to have my babies. She’s fucking sexy and a badarse but I bet she’d also be a great mum and a fucking gourmet chef.”

“Yeah Nialler I think that’s enough beer for you, your eyes are going kinda crossed.” I say taking the drink out of his hands and setting it on the table.

The guys and I are all crammed into Liam’s hotel room later that night watching the footy match and chilling over some beers. Well, we were until Niall started downing the beers like shots. 

“I’m gonna go take a piss” We all watch him stumble off the chair and charge toward the bathroom with one hand in a fist in the air and the other hand holding his crotch.

“Don’t piss in the shower again!” Liam calls out warningly. All of a sudden we hear the pull of a shower curtain. “Not fucking again,” Liam races off to the bathroom muttering under his breath.

We all start laughing as we hear a crash come from the bathroom, probably from Liam tackling a very drunk Niall. And its nights like this that I’m truly grateful for these boys, because they drag my sorry arse out of my head filled with the bad thoughts. 

30 minutes later and the game is over and Niall is asleep in a cold bath Liam made for him. I look at the clock and see it’s 12:34. Knowing we have to be up by 8 tomorrow I stand up and brush off my pants. 

“Well I’m off to bed boys, so I’ll see you in the morning. Oh and please don’t forget about Niall, I don’t want to wake up to have a headline saying ‘Boybander drowned in tub overnight’” I say gesturing with my hands.

Zayn stands up, “Yeah I’m off to bed too”

“Yeah don’t forget about Niall Li” Harry adds standing up as well. 

“Ha night boys” Liam says heading off to the bathroom presumably go to retrieve Niall.

Finally when I’m in my room and settled I lay down in bed. Lately, I’ve been dreading to sleep because I always know that’s when the bad thoughts start infiltrating my mind the most. All the hate I receive now, and the thoughts of back home and what happened there, and the incessant shitty feeling that is constantly plaguing me now. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the boys I don’t if I would even be here sometimes. Of course, they don’t know everything about my past, just my dad is an arsehole and so are about 91% of the kids in Doncaster. I know one day I’ll tell them. Just not yet.

I roll over so my face is pressed up against the pillow so the tears wont fall out of my eyes. I think to myself that maybe I can smother the bad thoughts if I smother myself long enough. Alas, I roll over for air. Silently cursing myself for starting to think of Doncaster again I close my eyes but I already know I won’t be getting much sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any reviews if I should continue this, or if you have an idea where to take this, or even if this is complete shit and i should totally trash this. Thank You for wasting a little bit of your life reading this shit.  
> 


End file.
